King Leodegrance
King Leodegrance was the old Welsh king of Powys in Wales. He was a Roman that married a Celtic woman and remained as king of Powys after the Romans left Britannia to the mercy of the Saxons. When King Uther died, his son, Arthur, became the new king but many vassal kings rejected him. A war ensued and King Arthur defeated the kings of Hen Ogledd before turning his sights on Wales. Leodegrance had no sons and married his daughter, Lady Guinevere, to Arthur to establish an alliance. King Rience saw Leodegrance as a traitor to Wales and attacked the barely-built Castle Camelot where Leodegrance was resting due to sickness. Leodegrance was accidentally, and with little dignity, killed in a dishonourable fashion that forced Rience to submit. Guinevere would go on to rule Britannia along with her new husband. The old king was known as a womaniser and even at his funeral there were strippers booked. Description Appearance He is an old man. He is mostly bald, with just a few wisps of hair desperately clinging to his scalp for fear of blowing off in the wind. His hooked nose looks like its sniffing the air for trouble as his eyes are barely openPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality He was concerned for the well-being of his kingdom and decided to wed his daughter, Guinevere, to King Arthur of Britannia to preserve his realm. He was an old pervert and even had strippers at his funeral. History Space Camelot: Oranges/Origins Main articles: 163 King Bors of Gaul and King Hoel of Brittany arrived in Britannia to support the young King Arthur, son of King Uther, to claim the lands of Hen Ogledd, which were ruled by King Lot and King Urien. With his new knights and aid from the powerful kings, Arthur was able to subdue Hen Ogledd. He then turned his attention to Wales. In order to gain power in Wales, Arthur agreed to marry Guinevere, daughter to King Leodegrance of Powys. He began construction of his stronghold, and capital of his lands, in Viroconium Cornoviorum as Castle Camelot. But as the wedding is underway they come under attack from the other Welsh kings - King Rience and King Caradoc. They declare Leodegrance a traitor to Wales. The forces of Arthur had to use the incomplete Castle Camelot to defend Leodegrance, who was laid up sick within. King Rience charged into battle with Arthur and almost overcame the young king except for a golf ball fired by Sir Bedivere, which smacked the Welsh king in the head. The ball ricocheted off and struck Leodegrance, who was hanging out of the window to cheer on Arthur. The old king fell from his perch and perished. Rience blamed himself for a shameful killing of Leodegrance and surrendered. At his funeral were a group of strippers, which would have pleased him. Notes Britt's Commentary "King Leodegrance is based on LeodegranceLeodegrance article, Wikipedia., the father of GuinevereGuinevere article, Wikipedia., in Arthurian LegendsMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Welsh Characters Category:King Characters Category:British Kings Category:Monarchs Category:Deceased Characters